Ecaeris Dormoira
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Ecaeris is a soft lime green in color, fading into nearly white along the outer ridges of her wings. There are intricate light blue spirals and swirls adorning the entire length of her body, the light blue switching to almost a brighter green in some places. From the underside of her tail tip to her chin, her underside is lightly plated in dark maroon scales. These scales are thinner than the other scales on her body, serving mostly as just a flash of color. Her eyes are a deep amber color, and she has small spike-like horns protruding from her head between her eyes down to her snout, with a smaller spike under her chin, and two lengthy horns from the back of her head. Personality Ecaeris is typically soft spoken, and prefers to avoid conflict than to place herself in the middle of it. She tends to keep to herself or to the outskirts of large groups, but the dragoness does quickly take to certain people. If she comes to like you, she tends to cling to those select few, not wanting to venture out and find other people. However, she makes up for her timid composure tenfold on the field of battle, such is the way of a Lunus. Her whole demeanor seems to change both physically and mentally. Her soft, kind features harden and she grows fiercer and bolder both on her own and in groups. On group hunts, she has been known to take control and rally the troops, often instigating further fights than just the one they had set out to do. Her ferocity and reckless abandon is not uncalculated however, it's as if she has a sixth sense when it comes to battle, and she can conduct herself professionally like that of a battle-hardened general. Likes & Dislikes +Battle, quiet, hatchlings, her friends, her lair -Excessive noise, mockery of her last name, primal studies Strengths & Weaknesses Ecaeris excels in combat, but can't cast a spell to save her life. She simply lacks the innate ability to concentrate on primal magic. Story Ecaeris remembers her hatchlinghood and early life vividly and in great detail. Her mother, Elysande was a renownd Helian, a master of the primal arts. She was widely accepted as an expert by even the Council of Ancients, and so was her father Avaknor. The Dormoira family was practically synonymous for Helian, and their only hatchling was forced down the same path her parents tread before her. But Ecaeris felt differently. Rather than sit and study scrolls and spells, she preferred to go out and grapple with the other hatchlings in New Trismus, or take on small creatures. At her mothers prodding, she set to work in the sandstone fields before being allowed to begin her true training. It wasn't long before she was eying the Mithril Golems at the peak of crafting expertise. She returned home to a confrontation with her parents. She had neglected her studies for too long, and the Dormoira family name had been tarnished. She was deemed a disgrace to the name by society. In a fit of rage, Ecaeris set out and away from her family, following the opposite path of that of her caretakers, that of the Lunus. She did this out of spite however and her love of close combat, but she shares Helian views on the topic of Nakas. She wanted to make her family proud despite bringing down her families namesake, so she did her required training, and spoke to Karane about earning her wings. She swiftly completed her Rites, but stored her Phylactary away for seasons, reaching her pinnacle of strength before Ascending in the grand city of Tazoon. In search of a greater challenge, Ecaeris set about to the dark, foul place of Dralnoks Doom, where she came across a small, blue drake, battling against the same undead she was tasked with destroying. In a bit of a hotheaded competition, the two tried to destroy the enemies before the other, but the population was thinning rapidly. In an attempt to at least share the glory, Ecaeris leapt to Kurzblau's aid only to be threatened by the drake. The two argued and were soon surrounded by the enemy they had been sent to destroy, and they quickly realized that they could not survive this alone, so instead they worked together and barely escaped with their lives. Once they left the Deep, Ecaeris shared with him her story, and the two became inseparable. And thus Kurzblau and Ecaeris became adoptive siblings, and she vowed to her soul brother to ascend to the skies as ancient together, no matter how long she must wait. She decided to claim a small plot in the settlement of Heart, and it was then that the dragoness realized how lonely she truly was, after seeing her brother with his own family. So she set her sights on the admittedly handsome Cyanagos, he returned her advances and the two became a pair. On a fateful day she stumbled across a small white hatchling in Kion in search of adventure. Adoring the young ones energy, she lead the hatchling known as Aeitheiyniyah to her lair in Heart, where the two began to talk and enjoy each others company. It came to be known that she was an orphan, and the gentle way in which she treated and protected this hatchling led her to Cyanagos, where the topic of adopting her was discussed. Then the two became three, and the family had grown to almost a comfortable size, until three more hatchlings, hatched and raised by the pair themselves, were born. These hatchlings were named Minthea, Leocaedes, and Valshaan, all three of which hold the name of Dormoira. Trivia * Ecaeris was originally on Order and was green and blue instead of blue and pink * Ecaeris is now the original green and blue she had started as * She could have ascended to ancient the same day she ascended to adult Gallery Temporary.png|Example EcaerisStorm.jpg|link=https://laurelhach23.deviantart.com/ Eca&Cyan.png|link=https://firedragon97.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Pricing-Closed-441304612 Ecaeris commission finished.png|link=https://ferrety-lixciaa.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters